Amnesia Adventure
by Troublemagnet98
Summary: My first amnesia: dark decent fanfiction. OC wakes up in a room that is not their own. They explore and find 4 other youtubers; Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, CinnamonToastKen and Markiplier. Need input on OC's name, age, gender, etc... (Rated T for language and other stuff)


Hey guys! Thought i'd try writing a amnesia fanfiction so here it is!

* * *

I twisted and turned on my bed, trying to get comfortable. The mattress was a lot more bumpy and springy than it should be and it smelt my brows I turned left and felt myself fall off the edge of the bed. I gasped in surprise and pain as I hit the cold, hard I sat up and opened my tired eyes. I became suddenly alert when I realized I was no longer in my own room. Instead of my soft blue rug covering oak flooring, there was a hideous green and gold rug dumped in the middle of the freezing stone floor. My cream curtains were replaced with heavy blood red ones and there were multiple dressers and wardrobes around the room. Slowly standing up I was thankful that I was too tired to bother getting changed last night as my black and white trainers kept my feet off the cold floor.  
Walking cautiously over to one of the wardrobes, I slowly opened it a crack and peered inside. Breathing a sigh of relief that there was nothing but a clean white dress shirt, and no monsters, in the wardrobe, I repeated the process of checking for any danger in each of the wardrobes and drawers. I sat cross-legged on the floor and spread the objects I found on the stones. I'd found two bottles labelled 'laudanum', another bottle labelled 'sanity potion' and a large jar of oil. I stared thoughtfully at the oil. _What am I meant to use this for?_ I'd also found a silver key labelled 'Bedroom Key'.  
Standing up, I crammed the bottles into my jean pockets and carefully picked up the jar of oil. Slotting the key in the keyhole I twisted it and heard a loud clunk as the door unlocked. I slowly opened it and peered out. The corridor was dark and cold. Running my hand along the freezing stone walls I shuffled through the darkness until my hands ran over wood. Squinting in the dark I felt around for the handle of what I was assuming was a door. When I found it, I silently crept in. Through the window on the opposite wall to me, Strands of silver moonlight seeped in through the half closed curtains, illuminating the room in a soft white glow. Walking over to the desk at the back of the room, I opened the small cupboard and rummaged around. My fingers brushed something cold and metal. Pulling it out I lifted it up to the moonlight. It was a lantern, like the ones you'd find in the Victorian era. I carefully placed both the newly found lantern and the jar of oil on the ground. _Maybe I can use the oil in the lantern _I thought. I carefully poured the slippery oil into the lantern and turned it on. Immediately, the room was light up with a warm orange light. Now feeling slightly more comfortable in my surroundings, I continued to rummage in the drawers and cupboards around the room finding nothing else of use to me. Exiting the room, I held the lamp the lamp up to see down the dark corridor. There were multiple doors running the length of the corridor. Peeking in the small grate on the front of the doors, I found each room was identical to the last; plain stone slab walls, a single tiny metal bed frame, cold hard wood flooring, a boring old chest of drawers and a giant oak wardrobe tucked away in the corner. Unfortunately, I couldn't investigate these rooms as they were all locked.  
Walking through the long never-ending corridor, I found another door but this one was open. Stepping inside I lowered my lantern slightly and looked around. The room was like all the others; cold, old and boring. But there was something different about this room. Something…odd. Looking around again I noticed a breeze a breeze coming in from somewhere. But I had closed the door behind me and there weren't any other doors in the room. Unless…  
Setting my lantern down on the chest of drawers I ran my hands over the stones in the wall, pressing gently to see if there were any loose ones. Just as I thought I was getting somewhere, my head started pounding and my vision blurred slightly. I screwed my eyes shut and shook my head trying to rid the nausea but it only made it worse. Stumbling around the room, I somehow managed to knock my lamp over, plunging the room into darkness. Still stumbling I ran my hands along the walls trying to find the door. Then I heard it; a low growling sound coming from outside the room. My heart skipped a beat as I stared, terrified, into the darkness and backed into the room again. The noise was getting closer with every passing second and my mind was in frenzy.  
Panicking, I looked around for a place to hide. Stumbling towards the wardrobe I threw the door open and crawled inside, shutting them behind me. Crouching in the near darkness, I listened as animistic growls and heavy, shuffled footsteps cam closer to my hiding spot, hoping whoever (or whatever) it was couldn't hear my panicked breathing and thumping heart through the solid wooden door. The shuffling stooped and the wooden floorboards creaked slightly as something looked around the room. Slowly, I nudged the door open slightly and peered through the gap. My breath caught in my throat as I stared, wide-eyed, at the thing outside the wardrobe.  
It looked like a humanoid being with stitches and open scar-like wounds riddling its pasty, stained skin. Bandages were wound tightly around its feet and parts of its torso. Its head was malformed, with a distend jaw that hung low over its chest, stretching at an abnormal length. Clumps of hair clung to its skull. Its eyes were bulging and slightly reptilian. Instead of fingers, from its left hand protruded long thin blades that looked deadly if used in a fight, and they were covered in blood. I shut the door quickly, holding my breath and trying to calm my racing _What the fuck is that?!_ My mind screamed. I let out an involuntary whimper. I heard shuffling outside the door and hoped the creature hadn't heard me. Suddenly, an arm snaked around my waist and a hand covered my mouth. My eyes widened as I felt hot breath on my neck  
_What the-?!  
_"Don't move"

* * *

Hey guys this is my first amnesia fan fiction so I don't know what it's gonna be like but I hope you enjoy it :)  
Couple of things:

a youtuber or an amnesia character be in the wardrobe with the OC? (Amnesia characters: Piggy, Mr. Chair, Jennifer, Stephano / youtubers: Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Cryaotic or CinnamonToastKen)

2. Who should be in the wardrobe with the OC? (Choice of Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Cryaotic or CinnamonToastKen)What should the OC's name be? Should they be a boy or girl? How old? (already got vague description just need basics)

I did get a bit of help describing the Grunt from another website since I'm not very good at describing people (or monsters in this case) but I hope it's alright! See ya!


End file.
